Carnivores
by Pyrolite
Summary: Yet another note, not as important though
1. Chapter one

Authoresses notes - The first chapter must be as boring as heck, but when the action starts and you skip this you won't know what the heck is going on, so I suggest you read this. I've been working on this a long time actually planning what things will happen for once. I'm using my obsession with things that once-existed to write this and all my "knowledge" (-_-) of them. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer - All Kim Possible characters belong to Disney. All others belong to me; and the Isla. Dag. Project. D. Eagan, Dr. Alto, D. Arnold, are copyright me,  
  
Carnivores Prologue  
  
It was the afternoon in Siberia, but through all the flurry snow it appeared close to nighttime. There was a small site in the snow with long tents and there was a long, a deep hole also, with another plastic covering over it to keep the snow from getting in. A helicopter slowly descended clumsily in the heavy wind. Once landed, someone stepped out shivering. Kim Possible hugged her shoulders. Wade told her it might be best to dress in warm layers, put it felt like to keep warm she wouldn't be able to move with all of them. Her best friend, Ron Stoppable hopped down also and instantly stopped. "KP, it's way too cold!"  
  
She turned and shrugged to him, indicating there was nothing she could do. He made a moan and followed Kim to where she was headed. A man in a brown, thick coat and ear muffs too large for his head walked on up hurriedly. "Kim Possible?"  
  
She nodded. "Anything you need?"  
  
The man smiled, probably causing his lips to crack in several places. "Yes. My name is Dr. Alto. We've had some problems on our experiment out here. From staying out in the cold last night, all of our jeeps and the two helicopters have frozen up. The propellers won't move an inch."  
  
He nodded off to the side, showing two helicopters planted firmly on the ground, and only a few yards away about six jeeps. Kim knew that this was important, but was curious about the 'experiment.' "What's the experiment?"  
  
Dr. Alto shifted from foot to foot. "We're trying to see how the cold affects different chemicals like neon, and other substances from the noble gases," he sniffed. "We would've put them in just a cooler or something but we tried something more... environmental."  
  
"Alright." Kim said, and walked on over to the helicopter. A large, dark green plastic box was being loaded onto one of the helicopters, and it was marked 'Fragile... do not open in intense heat, hazard.' Kim knew that gases could be dangerous, so she thought it might be one of them. The people carrying the box aloud her to climb up, so she was lying on the side of it with her head near the propellers. She looked down near the 'socket' of where they spin and saw layers of frost coating it. Ron also climbed up next her side.  
  
"What are you going to do with that?" Ron asked, watching as Kim pulled some device out of her pack that Wade had given to her for this mission. She showed it to him.  
  
"It's like an every day putty knife, except it can be heated. A have to do it this way, because with my laser pen I might damage something." she said and began to work.  
  
She did it slowly, as the tip began to slowly get warmer. It would take awhile to finish, so she tried to hurry up. As the frost began to get chipped away, Kim heard the sound of a groan coming from the socket. She paused for a minute and then started again. It gave another groan and began to spin slowly. Kim slid off of the helicopter with Ron as Dr. Alto walked over to them. "Thanks, Kim Possible! We should be able to get back now and ask for something like a bigger helicopter to pick up the jeeps, and get a real mechanic for our second 'coptor."  
  
Kim nodded. "Alright. I hope the experiment goes well, I gotta jet."  
  
She and Ron made their way back to their own helicopter and it lifted off of the ground, then slowly made its way forward. Dr. Alto watched as they went. He sighed in relaxation, realizing what could've happened if she figured out the truth. He turned and saw the helicopter carrying the important cargo lift off the ground, stirring the snow everywhere. It also disappeared into the snowy skies, and he prayed it would get back safely with no troubles.  
  
1. School ending, invitations and Cheetos  
  
Kim Possible woke to the sound of her alarm clock going off. She turned it off and sat up in bed. Today was the last day of school! She swung her feet over the side of the bed and smiled to herself, mentally listing everything she would have a break from; Bonnie, Homework, cheerleading now that Bonnie was the captain, Mr. Barkin, no time left from constant missions and school, Bonnie and Bonnie. She stood up and walked to her closet. She would miss her crush, Josh Mankee. The only time she ever really saw him was at school, so it seemed to be the only downfall. She pulled out her lime green top and blue cargo pants and changed. Downstairs, the Possible family was all eating. Jim and Tim were hysterical about school ending, and Mr. and Mrs. Possible were already planning family trips. Kim came on down and sat with them, looking at the plate in front of her. "Mom, can I go to Bueno Nacho after school with Monique and Ron?" she asked, beginning to poke at her scrambled eggs with a fork. Mrs. Possible nodded. "Sure, Kimmie."  
  
Jim and Tim continued to list the pranks they should play on the teachers. Kim just rolled her eyes and continued eating. After she was done, she checked the time and figured Ron would be here soon. She went upstairs to her bathroom to get ready. She finished brushing her teeth and ran downstairs and opened the door. Ron was getting prepared to knock. "Hey KP! Ready for the last day of school?" he shouted.  
  
She couldn't but smile even though he was over-reacting. "Yup!" she replied and they started to walk to school. Kim had asked Ron about Bueno Nacho, and he couldn't pass the chance.  
  
School was normal except the end of grade tests in about two of the five classes she had, not including exploratory classes. Then they got yearbooks and the school let the last hour of school be used for friends to sign each other's yearbooks. Everything wasn't too bad except now that the seniors are getting ready to graduate, htey could torture their teachers. In the halls, Kim had asked a couple of her cheerleader friends to sign yearbooks. Ron had gotten a message from Tara saying how much she would miss him over the break, and he blushed when he read it. They had caught up with Monique and asked about going to Bueno Nacho. She agreed to come and 'celebrate' the end of the school year.  
  
After school, everyone was in Bueno Nacho. Ron and Monique were having a contest to see who could eat their nachos the fastest. Kim found this amusing and was going to judge who had won when the Kimmunicator jingled. She pulled it out of her cargo pockets and answered it. "Hey Wade. What's the sitch?"  
  
"Do you remember the scientists you helped in Siberia a few days ago?" Wade asked. She nodded. "I know one of them for being a great mathematician. He's with the scientists, who are with someone named Brian Eagan. Everyone just calls him Eagan, though. He's made some kind of themed island. With your help at Siberia, and with me just knowing them they invited us to the island."  
  
"Okay. So what's the theme?" Kim asked.  
  
Wade shrugged. "They even won't tell me. They're almost close to begging us to come, and one of their reasons is we'd be the first visitors on the island before it opens up. No one really seems to know about it except for them, and now me and you."  
  
"They're sending letters and more information to you through mail, and you should find out more about that soon." He said and ended his end of communication. Kim also turned hers off and faced Ron and Monique again. It looked like they had heard everything they just said. "Your lucky KP. School just ended and your already going on a trip to a themed island." Ron said. Kim rolled her eyes. "So not the Drama, Ron. I bet they'll let me invite a couple of my friends, and most likely my whole family too. That includes you, too." Kim added, seeing Monique feeling left out.  
  
A few days had passed since she found out about the island. She had asked her parents, saying it'll be best for the twins, and that obviously made them agree to go. Kim was towel-drying her hair when there was a knock on the bathroom door. "Kimmie, something came in the mail for you. It's pretty big." Mrs. Possible said outside the door. Wearing clothes, Kim answered, "You can come in."  
  
She got the mail and it was a packet. She opened it to see another folder. Inside there were various papers. She flipped through them and stopped on a random paper near the middle. On it, it said - TerrorB. = Phor. Gast. 1m. 24m. And it showed a six-sided figure with two small areas outlined. Kim found this useless. She turned back to the front paper, now noticing the handwritten yellow note off to the side;  
  
Dear Kim Possible, As you can imagine we don't have much in the way of formal promotional materials yet. But this should give you some idea of the Isla. Dag. Project. I think it's very exciting! Looking forward to discussing this with you! Hope you can enjoy us! Regards, D. Eagan (Feel free to invite any friend's you'd like, the more the merrier!)  
  
The note seemed to be all she could understand at the time. She scanned down the paper and saw a small amount of writing she could find useful - FLIGHTS TAKE OFF AT 10:30 AM. Private Jet, Airport #6807. Flight #42  
  
Costa Rica. flight42 over Pacific  
  
Flight date - 2/18/03  
  
She could see that the jet to leave to the Island was in Costa Rica now. And the Airport number was six thousand eight hundred seven. It looked like the flight would be flying over the pacific to get to the island. She could show this all to Wade later. At the time she set it to the side and continued drying her hair. Later that night she was sitting on her bed, flipping through the papers and talking to Wade.  
  
"What's the airport number?" Wade asked, and Kim told it to him. He typed it into his computer and he pressed a button to show Kim what he saw. It was a map that showed Central America. There was a single, beeping red dot to show the airport. "I've found the airport. And the private jet - number forty two - is currently scheduled to fly here."  
  
He typed in something, and the map zoomed out some. There were two small islands about a four hour flight from Costa Rica. "I tried to at least get into the islands system to see if it was alright, but it was hacker-free, and the computers hacking defenses were too high. I need about ten passwords to get in anyway. But it does show that the island was approved to be owned by the government."  
  
"Alright." Kim answered. "I guess we're just going to have to see what the islands about."  
  
Another letter was sent a few days afterwards. This was typed, and read -  
  
Kim Possible, The flight to the Isla. Dag. Has been scheduled. Please return the following information signed before 2/14/03 if planning to attend to the project COSTA RICA.  
  
Airport - 6807 Private Jet, #42  
  
4.5 flight Costa Rica to Isla. Dag. Please mark how many people are coming on the trip. All expenses are by -  
  
(Signed ---- D. Eagan, D. Arnold, Isla. Dag. Staff and personnel) ____ Adult(s) ____ Children  
  
(Adult = 13 years of age and older)  
  
Kim had asked her parents about the transportation. "All expenses are being paid by D. Arnold, whoever that is." Kim told her parents.  
  
"Even from here to Costa Rica?" Asked Mr. Possible. She nodded. "How many people are planning on coming?"  
  
Kim counted her fingers as she listed them. "Ron, Monique and Tara as my friends. Then there are the twins and Wade, you guys and then me. So that makes six adults and three children."  
  
From what they knew, Mrs. Possible knew Wade never left his room. "Wade's leaving his house?" Kim nodded, smiling. "Yes, believe it or not."  
  
They had talked about plans for a while, then Kim finally signed the paper. She had copied the address from which it came and also mailed it. The Possible family had waited for any response for awhile. Kim, along with everyone else had begun to pack on the fifteenth of February. Kim had packed almost everything you normally bring to hotels, and her mission clothes just incase. She had laid back awhile while waiting for any response. She and her friends had eventually gotten together at the mall, also. They were at a CD shop, with Ron as nervous as always with Tara around. Monique was listening to various rap while the three were all walking down the aisles of CDs talking. "What's the theme about?" Tara asked.  
  
Picking up Good Charlotte and flipping it over ot the read the songs, Kim answered, "I really don't know. It's most likely tropical or something because that's the way the island should look if it's close to Central America."  
  
"Isn't it dangerous to go to an island like that you never heard of before?" she asked again. Kim answered, "According to Wade, the government proved the island and the owners to be safe. It was signed about five years ago and gets re-signed about every fifteen years or so."  
  
"Oh, alright." Tara answered, Ron being completely silent and blushing as Tara asked him what was wrong. Each of them bought a new CD for the flight and walked on home. At Kim's house they had received another package. This had come in a box. It was marked, "Personal" almost allover. It was the money for the trip. Nine thousand dollars in cash with an additional five hundred if there were any emergencies along the way, though they didn't really know by what that meant. Inside there was another hand-written note saying that the flight was on 2/18/03.  
  
Everything had been arranged online... The plane tickets, Hotel reservations, where everything was in Costa Rica and so on. Finally, on the sixteenth everyone finally left. Mr. and Mrs. Possible had used their own money to rent a twelve passenger van for the trip, and they had to pick up Wade, Tara and Monique. Immediatly the twins started pestering Wade about telling them everything he's made and what they each did. Then Tara was picked up. She sat next to Ron, who blushed for about the seven hundreth time.  
  
"Do you still have to pick up Monique?" she asked and Kim nodded, eventually starting up a conversation. Ron felt left out until Tara dragged him in too, asking a question about Rufus, who was asleep in Ron's pocket at the moment. They stopped at Moniques and she clambered in sitting behind the three in the row behind them. "Can't wait to get there, girl!" she said, referring to Kim and Tara.  
  
They drove on for about an hour and eventually the sound of engines filled their ears. Outside the car, planes were taking off from the airport awhile away. Jim and Tim both pressed their faces up against the window and watched. Kim could tell that Wade was a little embarressed being around them when they acted like complete idiots, but then again he caught on a few times on the drive.  
  
"We're here!" Mr. Possible said and parked the van. Everyone leaped out excitedly, but then again they weren't too comfortable about going to an island they've never really been to before. It was good knowing the government said it was alright, though.  
  
They went into the airport and Mr. Possible set off to pay for the expensive tickets and to find their flight. Kim and her friends had to make sure Jim and Tim didn't wander off and do anything stupid. "Wait a minute..." Ron said, suddenly squeezing Tim's shoulder. "I see... snacks!"  
  
He jumped up and ran for a vending machine, pulling Rufus out of a pocket. "Hey!" He squeaked.  
  
"Sorry Rufus... wrong pocket!" he said and switched to his other pocket to pull out a dollar. He scanned the contents and punched in the number he wanted, waiting impatiently as the cheetos slowly began to shuffle, then move along. He turned back to where everyone else was and pointed to the vending machine, giving a thumbs up sign. It stopped and gave a final shuffle before falling. Ron swiftly grabbed it and then headed back to everyone else, already opening it and stuffing his face. "It's cheesy! Anyone want some?" most of them refused, but being Wade, Wade had to have some. Soon Mr. and Mrs. Possible came back.  
  
"We found our plane. It's just leaving in ten minutes. We better get good seats." Mrs. Possible announced and handed everyone their tickets. They walked through the busy and large hallways of the airport and eventually found the line-up for the plane they were going to ride. They each showed their tickets and boarded. On the plane, there were three seats a row. In the back, Mr. and Mrs. Possible sat closest to the window so Monique -next to them- could lean over and talk to Kim. Kim was on the outside, then Tara and Ron next to the window. Behind them was Wade closest to the window, then Jim and Tim was on the outside.  
  
The stewardess showed all the people boarded on the plane how to use all the buttons and various contraptions in the seats, and Jim and Tim tested all of them, annoying the stewardess. They came close to sending the pilot back before everyone got them to stop.  
  
Like always, the four teenagers talked, Mr. and Mrs. Possible just kept pointing obvious things out from their veiw of the window. Wade wasn't very social other than to the people he meets online, so he was just trying to ignore the fact that Jim and Tim kept bugging him again about how the controls of the plane worked. It had been a long flight. Since they had left around three PM, traveled an hour and already flew about four and a half of the seven hours, it was soon around eight thirty. Tara was the first to fall asleep, on Ron's shoulder making him blush more than ever and feel very special. Kim had kept silent the rest of the way, not wanting Tara to wake up because she thought it was a cute sight. Jim and Tim finally fell silent for a long time, causing peace and they eventually fell asleep. Kim had stayed awake until an hour later and then soon fell into the clutches of sleep.  
  
Around midnight Kim woke to her ears popping. She opened her eyes slowly and realized they were landing. She looked past the sleeping Ron and Tara and out the window. It was an airport. She saw lights of a city also. She realized that today was the seventeenth. The PA came on and the pilot had asked everyone to stay in their seats until the plane had fully landed. That woke everyone but Monique. Ron slowly awakened and also looked out the window. "What time is it?" he slowly asked.  
  
Mr. Possible looked at is watch. "Right now it is exactly twelve o' eight."  
  
Hearing that everyone moaned and Mr. Possible didn't seem to know why. Kim leaned over and tapped Monique on the shoulder. She made a snorting sound and continued to sleep heavily. This time, Kim flicked her on the forehead, fully awakening her.  
  
"We're here!" she smiled, and Monique slowly looked out the window realizing how late it was.  
  
"Woo-hoo." she said dully and leaned her head back, trying to fall asleep again. The plane finally touched down, causing it to bounce a little. Monique couldn't find a moments peace and decided to stay fully awake. Soon it was completely stopped and they walked in the humid night to try to find the terminal. It was a long walk, and a little hard to see.  
  
"How are we going to get to the hotel?" asked Tara.  
  
Kim answered, "Someone should be giving us a ride."  
  
They eventually found it and walked in. The sound of bustling people awoken them more and they tried to find anyone with a sign or something. It was quiet until Tim burst out, "THEY HAVE A SIGN!", and he pointed.  
  
Everyone looked in the direction of where he was pointing. There was a black man probably in his thirties with a sign at his side that simply said. 'Possibles and others.' He looked like he didn't want to be here, because he was leaning with his back against the wall and was staring out into space. Not being too smart or polite, Tim once again shouted out, "WE'RE THE POSSIBLES!"  
  
He heard him, probably everyone did, and he looked their way and smiled, walking on over.  
  
TBC  
  
Authoresses notes - Thing were happening way too fast but I didn't have the patience. So please reveiw if you liked it, and I eat flame's faces. 


	2. Chapter two

Authoresses notes - I hate re-writing the same story or chapter. My CD-RW just died on me for no apparent reason. I can't stand it when it isn't action either so I wasn't looking forward to this. And just to let you know, I don't know a heck about helicoptors and planes, and thanks for correcting me. Now I can look smarter!  
  
Carnivores  
  
Chapter two  
  
They survived  
  
"Hi. I'm Doctor Arnold." The man said, whipping out his hand to shake with Dr. Possible. "Are you Kim Possible's father? I assume so. Who doesn't know her?"  
  
Mr. Possible already looked like he didn't like Arnold too much. Then Arnold turned to the others. "You invited alot. But that's alright! So... mind giving me your names?"  
  
Despite the fact they were soon going to collapse from tiredness, they introduced themselves. "You're Wade? Wow. Glad to meet you." Arnold said and lookedb ack at Ron. "I never heard of Kim having a side kick. But it must be an 'honor' to coem with her on missions anyway Don Ronnable"  
  
Once again, Ron got mad because they never remembered his name or even heard of him before. He stood silent silently glaring at Arnold behind his back, who didn't seem to notice. When Tim began leaning on Mrs. Possible for support, she finally suggested, "It is getting pretty late. Maybe we should go back to the hotel?"  
  
"Oh, right." Arnold said. "I'm sorry, I drank three cups of coffee before I came here."  
  
He turned on his heel and walked on, expecting for everyone else to follow. They trudged on after him and walked on to the parking lots. The roar of planes taking off seemed so distant to them, they were all dying for sleep. Finally, after Arnold went hunting for his car in row five, he swung the door open. His van was similar to the twelve passenger they had driven, except it was black. Everyone knew that Arnold would try to talk to whoever sat in front so everyone piled in the back.  
  
It was really late out by the time they got to the hotel. It was fairly decent, though it had one of those annyoing themes, and this one seemed to be floral or something related. It was getting hard to stand for all of them while. "My room is number twenty six if you need me. Even though you probably know, you need to be ready to leave at nine. Good night." he turned and headed toward the elevators.  
  
Mr. Possible got the door cards for all their rooms, and then they each headed to them. All the girls were in room thirty four and the guys were in thirty nine. They all normally would have stayed up and talked, but it was too late for that and they instantly fell asleep as soon as they crawled in bed.  
  
Monique tapped the sleeping form of Kim on her back. Kim rolled onto her side in response, so Monique tried it again a little harder. She was answered in the same way, so she simply pulled Kim out of bed and unto the floor. That woke her up. "Monique..." Kim grumbled, trying to wake up from the sudden jolt by running her hands through her red hair.  
  
"It's eight already. We kind of slept in and all the boys are amazingly at the breakfast bar downstairs." Monique infromed her, and Kim was pulled up by Tara. "Come on! You planning on changing?"  
  
Downstairs at the breakfast table, like always, Jim and Tim were flinging things at eachother with plastic spoons and Wade was in the middle of it ducking down everytime they chucked something at eachother. The girls took a seat next to Ron who was eating with Rufus. Like always, Tara sat next to him on his left and Kim was on his right. "Hi!" Rufus squeaked, waving a small peice of bagel at the newcomers.  
  
It was silent for a while except for the sound of Monique drumming her fingers on the tabletop, and the sounds of Rufus finishing eating. Suddenly Arnold came down the stairs and in, standing between the two tables. "We need to leave in about another ten minutes, so eat while you can. I must remind you that the - " he started, but a peice of cantalope hit him in the eye. Jim and Tim tried to look innocent as he continued, "- the flight is at least four hours long and everything will be explained there, so if you have any questions, don't wait."  
  
The rest of the time was spent eating, checking out and then getting back to the van and driving to the airport. Today was better than the last, and all of them were talkative the whole time. They arrived there and instead of parking in the lots, they drove to the private jet. It looked decent, and they all got out. Arnold talked to some other guy who then drove the van to the lots, and they all went inside. It was better on the inside than outside, and there was already someone sitting inside.  
  
He waited until Kim finally came in and stood up, whipping out his hand for her to shake. "Kim Possible! I'm Dr. Alex Eagan, but I prefer Eagan. As you might have been told earlier, I am the creator of Isla. Dag."  
  
"Hi, Dr. Eagan... thanks for inviting us." she said, taking the outstretched arm. He turned to the others and smiled a big, toothy smile. "And can you introduce yourselves?"  
  
They gave introductions, and once again he miss-said Ron Stoppable. He glanced toward the cockpit and saw the pilot gives a thumbs up. "Looks like we're taking off. Gum for your ears popping?" he asked, holding out a pack of Eclipse. They mumbled no thanks and leaned back as the jet slowly rolled forward, gaining speed. "So..." Mr. Possible coughed. "What's the theme about?"  
  
Dr. Eagan paused to think before answering, "I wouldn't really call it a theme. It's more like a park of some kind, that is home to something very 'spectacular.'" Kim raised her eyebrows, thinking he was making too much of a deal over a theme park. "Um... can you tell us what's in it?"  
  
"Animals that died out long ago. More than a million years." Dr. Eagan answered, smiling even broader. Kim assumed that this was the theme and nodded. "Alright. So, are there hotels in it or something?"  
  
Dr. Eagan sighed. "Yes." Then Tim piped in, "What are the animals?"  
  
"There are much too many to say! They are all prehistoric mammals, and we're currently trying to make dinosaurs but their DNA is extrremely hard to find." Dr. Eagan informed them. Hearing that caused Kim to turn her head. "Can you repeat that?"  
  
"I said; We are trying to creat dinosaurs too, but their DNA is extremely hard to find." he repeated. "Why would you need DNA?" asked Mrs. Possible who had also heard and turned to listen.  
  
Eagan smiled. "Well, to make the animals obviously."  
  
"You're saying you use animal DNA to recreate them?" Kim said and Eagan nodded. "Of course. It's the only way. It was hard to come by them though..."  
  
Everyone was silent for a while, when Mr. Possible broke the peice. "It didn't work though. Right?"  
  
Eagan shook his head. "It worked. A little flaws along the way but they have been approved. All of our animals are just as they were in the past." He looked out the window to avoid the gaze everyone was giving him. "Dr. Eagan, how'd you do it?" Wade asked, completely taken off guard by what he had heard. Even the ten year old genius didn't know what to think of this.  
  
"It took a while but all we did was first experiment on smaller animals like rodents such as rats. We used their DNA and re-created it in something called AW. It stands for artificial womb. We used the exact time that the real rats develop and everything turned out all right. I have always been interested in dinosaurs and prehistoric animals. So we tried hunting for any signs of dinosaur DNA but it was almost impossible." He said. "Then we moved onto an easier target of prehistoric mammals. Beleive it or not, these were close to simple to find. Most of them like Megaloceros died on migrating over the frozen lakes and such and sunk by tripping or something."  
  
"The megaloceros was our first animal. It turns out that there were missing spots in the DNA strands. We filled these in carefully with related species. Though the Megaloceros looks like it would be a moose, it turns out it was elk. It was a male and eventually died because of intense heat and it's wooly coat. It was no surprise; all of this was being held in an area of a weather condition that goes up to ninety degrees daily. We tried it in a new place, the island we're heading too and it will live a good fifty years before dying of old age, as everything is going as planned. I had hired more people along to help and soon it was like DNA would pour out of faucets it turned out alot of the staff knew exactly where to look."  
  
"Sadly, we made a mistake by not having high security for the animals. There is a carnivorous animal called a smilodon, I'm sure you all heard of. Modern day animals from today existed in the same time period, so it evetually broke out of it's paddock and into an area full of herbivores, mostly zebra. It was chaos before we had no choice but to kill it. So security for both humans and animals are much higher. The company soon formed, then decided that once all flaws were over, people other than us needed to experience this. So now this is where you people and a few other people come in," Eagan said.  
  
It was silent again. It seemed like a big joke, but it wasn't easy disbeleiving him. Eagan remembered a certain thing and added, "And of course the sex of all the animals are the same. We want to control the population. We just took away that single peice off of a strand that males always have, and made them all female."  
  
That familiar quiet took over again until Ron spoke up, "Are there monkies?"  
  
That caused Dr. Eagan to laugh. "Yes, a few related species."  
  
Ron shuddered, and Kim also joined in. "That's amazing... but, how long have you been doing this and why should we be the people to see it first, who are the other people and..." she continued going on until Eagan eventualy got her to shut up by talking, "We've been doing this for at least six years now, from the beginning. You deserve to come here! Do you know how you helped us in Siberia?"  
  
Kim just now realized what was going on in Siberia. That wasn't studies on noble gases, they were looking for some kind of DNA of an animal. She simply nodded. "Well, we were finding our pride and joy of the park right now. The wooly mammoth. It was a infant that had been killed by a European cave lion, by the bite marks and how it had been eaten, and what wasn't eaten had laid there until spring came around and it sank. Still, the water was cold enough to keep it cold enough until it was perfectly preserved when winter came along. Thanks to you, we have that extremely rare find." he informed her.  
  
"...And the other people?" Mr. Possible added. "Oh, yes. Before I tell you, you must understand that they have the right to come and you shouldn't be rude, because I informed them that you were coming and they agreed not to 'bother' you in any way. And they will help..." he went on and on for a while until Kim cleared her throat.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Well, It's hard saying this and I'm not really looking forward into fights of any kinds. Should you just wait...?" he asked, almost like a whine, and Kim exhaled slowly and nodded, "Sure, it's probably best anyway."  
  
Arnold, who remained almost hidden until now, said, "Havoc will break out, but I agree."  
  
Time passed by. Kim and everyone had stayed quiet, each thinking about something else. Monique wasn't too convinced but didn't want to break the silence. The last two hours were spent with Ron, Tara, Jim, Tim and Arnold asleep. Kim knew that Wade was trying to figure this all out, and didn't want to bother him. Suddenly, from the cockpit, the pilot shouted out, "Here it is. Get a good look while you can."  
  
That woke everyone up and they leaned out their windows. Am extremely large island loomed ahead. It looked like a teardrop. Kim took notice that there was a slight line above the waters surrounding it. She saw something dark rise from the waters a minute and blinked. It was gone. It looked like the island was about twenty miles long and at the 'circular' part of the tear drop, maybe sixteen miles in diameter. The jet slowly dropped until a long, concrete runway came into veiw.  
  
The jet wheels touched down and it continued to slow until at a complete stop into a small hangar. Inside, they all walked on out of the plane. It was dimly lit inside. Dr. Eagan, who was around seventy, hobbled over to a door and slightly opened it. "Yes... this is it. Come on, step lively... don't want to keep those animals waiting..."  
  
Outside there were two jeeps painted like fur, that closely looked like it belonged to a jaguar with lighter spots. On the front doors, there was a circular image of a black skull of a smildodon against a yellow background. Dr. Eagan walked to one and opened the door. They were five passengers, and Kim, Ron, Tara and Monique and Dr. Eagan went in one of the two, and the others piled into the last. Inside, they were like regular jeeps. Dr. Eagan, who was in the front trying to start the jeep, said, "I promise you'll like this..."  
  
Finally after a minute of whining, the engine fired up and Dr. Eagan slowly rolled it forward. Arnold, who was driving the other jeep honked at him to move it on, and they drove forward. They were driving into a dirt road leading into a tropical forest area, and the road was covered in darkness. The only thing that could be seen was a white sign hanging down from branches. It said,  
  
"Welcome to Prehistoric Safari."  
  
TBC  
  
Authoresses notes - I'm glad that's over. By the time I got to explaining DNA and all that shizat I didn't mind it too much though. Corny name, huh? Well it's not like it would be 'prehistoric park' or anything. Sounds to much like Jurassic park, but I would like that better though. So please reveiw and wait for next chapter! 


	3. chapter three

Authoresses notes- Finally, things start getting good. As you might've noticed, I stopped writing Sun and Moon. Sorry for the few people reading it - I eventually lost interest in shifters a couple months back and that's how things started getting duller until I just gave up.  
Carnivores  
  
Chapter two  
  
Introductions, rides and wrong  
  
The sign looked welcoming in the light, but as they drove closer and shadows covered it, it then seemed like a warning to go back. No one seemed to have noticed this, of course. Dr. Eagan rolled down the window and stuck his head out. "I could never see to good while driving and having these glasses. Can one of you tell me what that sign says up there?" he asked, slightly shouldering Kim.  
  
She leaned forward to get a better look as the jeep rolled to a stop. "It says that Hotel, Visitor center, and Park control building is to the left and says that the docks, animal control amd power house is on the left." she told him. Eagan gave a nod and steered the jeep to the left, followed by Arnold and his crew.  
  
Back in the other jeep, Arnold rubbed his eyes. "Can the man go any slower?" he muttered to himself. Mrs. Possible was sitting next to him when she saw the signs. "What's animal control?"  
  
"If there was any extremely rare case of an animal getting loose, we have to do something about it. That house is full of tranquilezer guns and crap. But we assure you that it is impossible for animals to get loose. Security systems are way too high." he informed her, drumming fingers against the steering wheels. "Sweet..." Jim nudged Tim. They had to be squished together between Wade and Mr. Possible because they had a person extra.  
  
"What are the security systems?" asked Mrs. Possible. Like most mothers, she was first interested in security than other things to see what the safety was like. "First thing, Mrs. Possible, is that all the animals have their own inclosed little area of land. They are seperated by obstacles such as fences. These are at least an impenetrable one and half feet long, and plus there are another good nine yards of river on either side. The animal would have to swim to get to the fence. A mastodon or indocithere could easily make it across the river and hit the fence, but their fences are electrified and still pretty thick." Arnold told her. "Anyway, all those animals rarely go into the area with the fences and are very gentle unless there is a predator. And obviously, there isn't going to be any."  
  
The forest opened up into a circular land of simple grass and there was a large, sandy white building. It was like one large circular building with stems going to the left and right, and slightly behind to smaller buildings of the same shape. The main building had a big, triangular column rising up with a fake skeleton of some animals carved into it on dark brown. All of this was built into the side of a cliff face showing it probably went deeper. Dr. Eagan and Arnold parked the jeeps where two people walked to meet them and drive the jeeps elsewhere. Everyone had gotten out of their cars and let them drive them off."  
  
"Kim... it looks like a lair." Ron whispered, seeming to be freaked out of the thought of huge, prehistoric monkies. Kim whispered back, "Ron, it isn't. Dr. Eagan doesn't know a thing about being evil."  
  
And speaking of him, Dr. Eagan hurridely hobbled up the white stone stars and toward the building. "Come on! Can't you wait?" Ron gave a last shiver and walked forward with Kim. Dr. Eagan opened the doors and rushed inside. Monique grabbed the handle of the closed door, pulled and gasped, taking a quick step backward. Only a few feet away from her face loomed a giant cat- like face, with two long sabres glittering. It was very shiny despite the fact it was dark brown with age, and being compressed in hard rock for a million years.  
  
Monique heard Eagan laughing. "I see you found Lucy. She's our full smilodon skeleton! Bought it off a museum in Chicago..."  
  
She tried to catch her breath from the jolt and looked behind her to see if anyone else was surprised. No one else seemed to be except Ron, who was pale and eyes wide, the affect seeming not to wear off. She coughed and followed Eagan, who went up slightly curved stairs, against the wall. Going up, they could all see the full, amazing skeleton. It was held in mid-air by wires, but it still seemed alive, but suspended in time. 'Lucy,' as it was called, was stretched forward, front paws reached outwards toward the prey who entered through the doors, and the mouth gaping wade at a ninety degree angle. The hindlegs almost seemed tense, and it looked like it was propelling itself off of the ground in one great, mighty leap.  
  
Still, the part seeming to make itself the most clear where the two eighteen inch sabres shined. Up the stairs, Eagan directed everyone into a room where there were three people waiting. "Everyone, here are the other people invited to see the park." he announced, taking a small step back so he wouldn't get caught in anything dangerous. He saw that Kim, her parents, and Wade's mouth but dropped to say something that probably wasn't needed, but Eagan acted swiftly. "So... no introductions I presume?"  
  
"Mr. Eagan... but why....them?" Kim waved her hand at the three dramatically. "I so not am going to call this a vacation if THEY are here."  
  
Monique didn't seem to know any of the three. "Well... it might help for a few of us..."  
  
Jim and Tim instantly recognized a certain someone. "Hey... the loser!'  
  
Dr. Drakken glared at both of them, like he was insulted greatly. "Don't think I forgot about that... one day I'll get you all back!"  
  
Shego also raised her eyebrows. "It's a good thing we aren't overreacting over a bunch of little kids."  
  
Kim advanced a step and once again was about to ask for an explanation. Eagan jumped forward between the three villains, Dr. Drakken, Shego and DNAmy. "There is a perfect explanation for this... please don't get mad or start any fights," he almost whined. "They all almost have the right to be here, the same as you all..."  
  
Hearing him saying that they 'almost' all had the right to be here, Drakken folded his arms and DNAmy just stood there, looking at him in a whole new light. Shego just rolled her eyes annoyingly and let Eagan continue. "DNAmy probably knows as much about DNA as our specialists, and she deserves to come witness where all of it can take it. And plus, we were talking about her joining. It's business! She has the right too, and it might do everyone some good." he continued, "Dr. Drakken is one of the best scientists, and like you, they could have invited people, giving Shego the right to come, also."  
  
Kim, who had her fists clenched, let them relax and slowly exhaled. "Right..." she then looked at the now calmed Dr. Eagan. "So... what do we do now?" He smiled. "Now that everyone has met eachother, we can all finally do what we you proably wanted to do the most." he checked his watch, "Everything should be set up, we can start on the tour! Follow me..."  
  
There were three smaller jeeps. These were a bright green color with a simple yellow line running across from the hood of the car to the bumper. Eagan waved at them. "Well.. get in! I have to go back to the control room to make sure everything will run smoothly, though it should." He took notice that all three of the villains jumped to one, where Jim and Tim sprang and various other problems. He sighed. "Can you just all get along? How about I just give you places to go."  
  
There was a slight moan from the crowd. He pointed at the first jeep. "How about Kim, Wade and DNAmy go in the first jeep," he said. Kim scoffed and walked stiff legged inside. DNAmy gave a slight 'humph' and also walked in with her nose high in the air. Jim and Tim sprang on in, not really caring. Eagan than pointed at the second jeep. "In that one can be Kim's friend, the blond and Ronald, and Dr. Drakken?" Drakken laughed to him to himself and went on in. "Come on Ronald! This is gonna be SO much fun!" he grinned wickedly. Ron grabbed Tara by the hand and entered also.  
  
Eagan then pointed to the others. "Than Monique, Shego, Jim, Tim and Dr. Possibles. Thank you..." he turned and headed back inside. It was quiet in all the cars except for the second. It wasn't comfortable, but Dr. Drakken seemed to be enjoying himself, laughing for his own reason everytime he looked at Ron. Finally Ron practically shouted, which was unlike him, "What's the matter?!"  
  
Drakken giggled. "This is gonna be fun...!" Wade was inspecting a small screen the size of a regular book. It was touch- screen and he poked at it, trying to soak up any info. It showed him the map, the areas, and the track. The track was magnetic to pull the jeeps. It looked like a simple metal line running across the island. It was about a foot thick and various other parts were hidden inside the metal 'case.' He pulled back a finger when Eagan's voice came out of the small speakers, "And we're starting..."  
  
At that, the jeeps started to lumber forard. "I have a feeling this is going to suck..." Amy muttered in the first car. Kim rolled her eyes. "Will you stop being so negative and shut up? Some of us actually want to see this..."  
  
They were traveling from the building into more tropical forest. There were greeted by two stone pillars rising up ahead. The met at the top be an arc, and on it in bright yellow words with an outline of red it said, 'Prehistoric Safari.' Torches were lit vertical up the pillars, and the wooden doors swung up like a big invitation, leading to something large and powerful up ahead. At this point Jim and Tim couldn't possibly sit still, and htey were pressing faces up against the glass windows. They both tried to open doors before Mrs. Possible caught them in the act and managed to calm them a little.  
  
The green forest slowly passed by and Tim pointed, "What's that?!"  
  
There was a fence up ahead that rose up to ten yards high. They were electrical from the looks and were set so you could see past them, and they were cords. On each on in the middle of the cord it said, 'WARNING: 2,000 VOLTS.' An automatic voice from the speaker had said when the jeeps rolled to a stop, "In the area you will see an amazing animal called Gastornis. From bones, this giant, flightless bird of prey was thought to be an ambush predator based off of it's heavy figure. We have learned from it being here that it was in fact an ambush predator, but against larger prey it could chase the prey down. In these times speed was not needed..." it trailed on.  
  
Everyone was looking out the windows but saw nothing. "Yeah... the point is to actually let the audience see the thing...." Shego grumbled and folded her arms. The voice had paused from it's information and it was replaced with some mans. "Here, maybe we can get it to come out if we play recorded calls of it.... hold on a sec," There was a two second pause and then from somewhere near the hood of the car came long caws and different screeches. It freaked Ron out, and then there was a distant call in the huge territory of the animal. This caused almost everyone to leap to one side of the jeep, and there was a rustle in the bushes. Kim hold her breath as something began to pop out, chittering like a crow.  
  
It was first a pale orange beak followed by a head. It was reddish brown and had yellow eyes. The call played again and it fully stepped out. The Gastornis looked like an ostrich in a way. It had small, wings that mad small feathers on it and a plump stomach. The neck and head and was thicker than the ostrich. It's tail was short, and the whole bird was an emerald green color and pale yellow at the belly. It had long, thick and sturdy legs like the ostrich. It tilted it's head back and cawed again. No one said anything for awhile as it jerked its head back from side to side and retreated as it had come. "What... the hell was that?" Shego murmured, and the jeeps pressed on again.  
  
DNAmy was hysterical at this point. "Oh, wow! Golly gee, this is amazing! See what I can witness if I joined... oh golly, this is great!" Dr. Drakken was amazingly not convinced, or at least not at first. "It's probably an anamatronic or something cheap."  
  
"Wow..." Monique stated, turning her head as the Gastornis dissappeared behind the fern with one last rustle. This seemed to have 'moved' everyone except Dr. Drakken, who was trying to hide his amazement. They drove on through the tropical woods until a less larger fence came into veiw. This one had different kinds of ferns, and plants that hung low to the ground and there were grapevines and moonseeds wrap around the thick trunks of the trees. There was somthing else in the area, a small little animal about a foot tall and two feet long.  
  
"Awww.... it's so ke-yute!" DNAmy cooed, hugging her the otterfly around her neck in admiration. As hte were coming closer, Kim squinted her eyes to get a better veiw of the small animal. The automatic voice on the speakers said, "This animal of the past is called a Propalaeotherium. It's an ancestor of the horse, showing how much it went through. It's only the prey for most animals and is a herbivore. It has four little hooves on their front feet and three in the back. The problem with Propalaeotherium is the bright browns on it make it easy to spot in this dark brown and green environment."  
  
By the now the bus had stopped, and it showed that there were four little horse-like animals standing on their back legs to reach plants. The voice was right, the back of the animal was a bright brownish-red color and the lower half was tan/ A white line seperated both halves, and it stuck out like easily. The voice continued, "The rodent-like creature you see is called a leptictidium." There were really none is sight, but it continued, "These animals survive off of large insects, small lizards and small animals. It is about the size of a house cat. The most distictive body part of the long snout, which is unused from studies. It is a powerful hopper, and has two strong back legs. It is also a great climber and runner, with the long rat-like tail for balance."  
  
The jeeps sat there for another minute before heading off again. It dissappeared behind them. The voice started explaining again, "All of these creatures existed forty nine million years ago. Common animals today also existed back then in this environment, such as birds, bats, crocidiles and relative species to rodents such as hedgehogs. Most of the world then were dense forests and are full of plants, flowers, and fruits."  
  
The jeeps ventured forward. Ron had started a conversation with Tara, and Kim, Wade and DNAmy also started talking about DNA. "I bet this place will get alot of visitors once it opens." Kim commented, not really intended to anyone.  
  
"Are you going to try and get a job here?" she then asked Amy.  
  
She nodded. "I'm not taking any chances with this... it's not like I'd refuse or anything."  
  
"But aren't some of the animals dangerous?" asked Wade, and DNAmy shrugged. Their conversation continued, and in the second jeep Tara really didn't know who Drakken really was, so she asked, "You're a scientist?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
Ron added in, "A MAD scientist."  
  
Drakken rolled his eyes. "Was that an insult?"  
  
He sank back into his seat. "Um... no?"  
  
In the third jeep, it was still silent. Shego didn't want to be here. She first thought it was Drakken's fault she was stuck here, but she was also slowly thinking it was worth it and all the animals might be real. But still, why did she have to be in this jeep surrounded by a bunch of old people and little kids? Jim and Tim began to talk to themselves, barely hearable. They kept looking out the windows and Shego sighed. She looked out the window also and took notice that the tropical forest was getting less dense. Light was shining through the trees making it seem friendly and that there weren't anything un-natural lurking inside. She took in a bored, deep breath and slowly exhaled. The automatic voice turned back on to talk about where all the animals took their place in this ecosystem and she laid her head back and closed her eyes, bored to death.  
  
The control room was rectangular and had rows of computers. In the very front there was a large, 3D map of Isla. Dag. with the trail of the tour jeeps on it. There was a flashing read light on it showing where the three were at the time, and a red box next to it, pointing. Inside the box it said the number of passengers in all, which was twelve, and under it the speed. It was at three miles as hour and suddenly it dropped to one. Eagan saw this and asked his computists, "What just happened?"  
  
A girl named Audrey shrugged. She was around twenty and sat in the center of the three main computers at the top row. She said, "As far as I know, he's the one who should be fixing that. This is what, the fourth time the speed dropped?" Audrey pointed off to the right. There was a long desk and someone sitting inside. He had curly, dirty brown hair tied back in a long ponytail and was finishing clicking at something when he spinned around in the swivel chair to meet eyes with Eagan.  
  
"Look, I'm trying to fix the headlights. If I do it during the drive it might slow down every once in a while. It'll go away after five minutes?" he shrugged carelessly. "Don't get all defensive over a small glitch. Sheesh." He turned back to his computer snorting.  
  
"Trey, the passengers lives are in your hands and you couldn't care less?" Eagan asked, slightly walking forward. Trey rolled his eyes. "Like I said, it'll be gone in at least five minutes."  
  
Eagan slumped back in his chair, not liking fights and turned to watch the main screen again as the speed went back up to three miles then dropped again. Trey sighed in releif thinking, that was close. He watched as a window popped up showing bars and bars of endless codes. He checked to see if Audrey took notice of anything and started deleting lines of it quickly. He scanned down and then finally saw what he was looking for -  
  
PWR//Allfence/2000... Ex. Esc.  
  
After that there were various numbers and symbols. He tapped down on his direction pad downwards until the line was highlighted. He then simply pressed down delete. A second warning came up that said, 'Are you sure you want to delete this?' He chose yes. Everything was set up. Pressing a button, a camera popped up of the docks. It was around four PM when he did this. Someone walked up to the tollbooth and punched in numbers. Trey set his hand on the business phone on his desk. There was barely half a ring when he snatched it up and said, "When are the ships leaving?"  
  
"Around seven."  
  
"Okay. I have to delete a few more systems."  
  
"Good. I'll lewt you do that now."  
  
The phone clicked, and Trey rubbed at his eyes. This was going to be a long night. This DNA was worth millions. Or maybe even billions, the more he has the more they are worth all together. He smiled, highlighting another line and deleting it.  
  
The three jeeps traveled on for another twenty minutes before the forest dissappeared completely. Now they turned a sharp curve that shown the beach, and a small cove. The jeeps traveled on forward and then turned so everyone could look out the left side of the jeeps at it. The automatic voice said, "Around thirty six millions ago, the oceans were dominated by a whale descendant, the Basilosaurus. It could grow up to seventy feet long and can swallow a great white in at least two bites. It feeds on fish, sharks, and mollusks, as well as land-dwelling animals."  
  
Travelling across the cove, they say a dark gray shape swimming along. When seabirds swooped close to waters to catch fish, the head would slightly raise above. The velvety snout was black and it stretched all the way to the eyes. From what they could see, the rest of the body was gray with darker blotches. The large tail fluke was also black and it dipped up and down as the killer lazily swam forward. The jeeps sat there for a while and than headed off again. They were rolling towards an inlet where there waters were lined with fern, cat-tail and trees. There roots dug into the sandy bottom. As they drove on by, the voice said, "These waters are home to many animals. Seabirds, sea cows, fish and sometimes the basilosaurus can venture in, but we have set of barriers. Two of the many animals that inhabit it are the Moertherium and the Apidium. The Apidium is a primate that has adapted to living in tropical forests, by limbs that were used to jump from one branch to another across from the water. They eat fruit only."  
  
There weren't any signs of the apidium, but small elephants on the shallows standing up. There were three, and one of them had their head underwater. The voice said, "The Moertherium are elephant related animals that are four feet and high six and a half feet long. The have a small trunk with make gathering vegitation very efficient. In their mouth they have slight tusks coming out from under the tongue and the roof of the mouth. Outside these are not visible. Even though they look clumsy and fat, the Moertherium are great swimmers."  
  
They rode alongside the channels and suddenly a monkey-like creature leaped across the channel to another group of trees. Ron screamed, seeing that it was so close. The Apidium turned to look at the jeeps and caught sight of Ron. It started shaking the tree and making howling noises, and Ron shivered until is dissappeared. Tara giggled a little, but not loud enough to be heard by the petrified Ron. They continued moving.  
  
They passed through a lot of areas. The land changed alot. From the very beginning of the tour, it was tropical woodland, the cove, inlet and now they were at a dry area. The big, metal walls Arnold was talking about earlier to Mrs. Possible were the walls of each section, and they reached back until there was more woodland. You could still the outline of the metal walls slightly. By now it was around six thirty and was getting a little dark. Kim squinted to see better into the darker area. A dark shaped lumbered past and Kim blinked. Everyone was waiting for the automatic voice to come on.  
  
Trey stood up at his desk. Eagan and Audrey turned their heads to him. "I've detected a small virus in the power systems, it's nothing too serious, probably will make the lights flicker on and off. So the electricity may be cut off for like... three seconds. I'm going to do that right now and check the DNA cold storage, I think the door is cracked a little, the temperature dropped by one degree. Okay, here it goes...!" He said very quickly. Trey leaned over, grabbed the mouse and clicked on a single red 'button' on the screen that said, 'execute.' He then pretty much leaped out of the control room to the cold storage. The lights flickered, then shut off completely. Audrey looked at her screen. "At least the computers are still on."  
  
Trey grabbed the duffel bag he was carrying over his shoulder and unzipped it while running. He pulled out a cylindar shaped bottle and opened the top. A flat ring popped opened with a small his. Around the sides there were holes so small cylindars cut fit in vertically. He quickened his pace, footsteps creating metal thumps. Finally, he came to a circular room with a blue light. He swung the door back and cold steam piled out. He quickly shut the door and then walked over to a largw cylindar. All around it there were label and then smaller little cylindars about three inches long. Without bothering to look at the labels, he quickly pulled the smaller cylindars out and moved on. Once all of the twelve holes were filled, he screwed the top back on with a hiss and felt the bottle growing cold in his hands. He quickly dashed down the halls toward the garage containing the jeeps.  
  
TBC  
  
Authoresses notes - Ta-da. For those who like prehistoric animals and say, "THAT'S WRONG! THEY DON'T HAVE THAT COLOR OF FEATHERS/FUR! Well, like the dinosaurs, no one really knows the EXACT color of their fur or feathers. It could be anything. And I'm basing my colors on the environment so nyah!! Please review! 


	4. Chapter four

Authoresses notes - Woo-pah! Chapter four! This one is the suspenseful one! Or at least to me... hope this isn't too much of a rip-off! Please copy and paste the website into your address box! (click vital stats!)  
  
Carnivores  
  
Ch. 4  
  
Terror - The Entelodont  
  
()  
  
They waited for the automatic voice. A single drop landed on the windsheild of the first jeep. "This is stupid..." Shego mumbled and tilted her head back in her seat. Now rain was beginning to pour down in layers.  
  
Audrey typed something in her computer. "It's been way too long. Dude, it doesn't take THIS long to shut a door all the way and get back," she said, turning to Eagan, who did the same to security. "Get to the cold storage. Find Trey." They nodded and quickly walked through the metal halls. Audrey looked up at the screen and scoffed. "Now how did that happen? The jeeps have completely stopped and the fences are down. He did something... Jerry!"  
  
A man looked at her in the front rows. "Yeah?"  
  
"While I'm sorting all this crap out, see what he's doing, would you?"  
  
He shrugged and walked on up, knocking trash off of the desk of Trey and sitting down. He started clicking various things and typing. He brought up the lines of code. "What the hell was he doing? He deleted codes for security."  
  
"What? Is that bad?" Eagan asked, and Audrey got up from her computer and walked up. She nodded. "Yes. It could takes days to retype and restore all the deleted lines. Until then, all security is shut off. This is really serious."  
  
"Wait a minute, isn't that ten year old genius guy in the ride right now? He knows alot." Jerry suggested.  
  
She rolled on over to a desk where there was a microphone. She eventually got everyone to shut up, and then clicking on the jeep number on the computer screen, she held down a red button on the base of the mic and said, "Wade?"  
  
In the first jeep, he heard the call. "Wade?"  
  
"Yeah?" he answered.  
  
"We're having trouble in the computer room.We need to restore lines of code that are hidden somewhere on the hard drive. None of us really are hackers or anything so we would like to use your help?"  
  
"Alright..." he replied, a little dissapointed he would miss all the big animals.  
  
"Arnold will come over in a jeep to get you. Just sit and wait. Like I said, it isn't like you'll be mvoing on through the tour. The line of code for the ride has been deleted." With a click, the conversation ended. Wade sighed and looked out the window, seeing something different. The yellow lights on the electric fence weren't on.  
  
Trey opened the door to the jeep and shut it once inside. He quickly put on the seat belt and started it. With tires whirring, he opened the garage door and zoomed out. The ground was muddy and it sprayed up as the tires churned it heading out. Rain pounded on the windsheild.  
  
Trey thought to himself that he should put the container in a coolor or something on the ship. He wiped the condensation that had formed on his glasses and slammed on the brakes. He looked at the sign in front of him and turned to the right to the docks. He came to a fence, unbuckled the seat belt and went outside. Trey swung the doors open to the fence and headed back to the jeep.  
  
He once again headed forward as fast as possible, checking his watch. Six forty. He might even be early. Trey looked back up the road and everything happened fast. There was a big tree trunk. He immediatly steered it off to the left where the jeep shook and rolled forward down a slight slope. There was a loud crash as it gave a slight bounce and remained still. Trey, not hurt at all, cursed and slammed his fist down on the steering wheel, creating a loud and long beep of the horn.  
  
He grumbled and got outside into the pounding rain to see the damage. The jeep was stuck facing downwards at a rocky hill. Water trickled down the sides like a miniature waterfall. He sighed, kicked at some water and stormed off to the front of the jeep and started to unwind the winch. He walked to a large tree and started wrapping the rope around, then securing the hook to stay in place.  
  
He heard a growl and looked past the tree to see nothing. His hands started shaking as he held the rope to direct himself back to the jeep. There was another growl. Trey whirled around in fright and saw something on the edge of the bushes. It hissed, whatever it was, and Trey whimpered. "What do you want?" he demanded, expecting for it to answer.  
  
It gave a small growl and continued to watch contently. Trey grabbed the rope again and started to walk back when he heard a rustle behind him. He whirled around and saw that the two gold eyes have slightly moved forward. He whimpered again and finally started running to the safety of the jeep. There was the large rustle of the animal pouncing and than a large weight crushed him as it landed suddenly on his back. Then he felt something pressing up against his neck. With a shove, whatever it was, quickly impaled him and then strong front limbs held him down as Trey kicked and struggled against it. With a last gurgle, Trey stopped and was completely silent.  
  
A jeep slowly drove up next to the three tour jeeps. "What's going on?" Mr. Possible asked, stepping out of the car to see why Wade was getting out and in with Arnold. Arnold replied, "We need a hacker."  
  
Mr. Possible suggested, "I'm a rocket scientist and my wife is a surgeon. We know alot about computers, it's very vital to our jobs. Why don't we help while Wade waits for the ride to start up again?"  
  
Arnold thought about this. "Hold on a minute." He grabbed a radio and explained the situation to everyone at the control center. There was a muffled conversation from a the rain, and Arnold leaned out again. "Okay. Get in before you're soaked. You might want to bring the kids... I personally think they aren't too safe in the same car as that freaky girl."  
  
Wade grinned and returned to his jeep as Mr. and Mrs. Possible piled in with Arnold as well as Jim and Tim. They drove off.  
  
There was really no noise in any jeeps for the next five minutes. Ron and Tara were asleep, and Drakken was close. Shego was now stuck with Monique and Kim, Wade and DNAmy were all sleeping. Shego quickly whipped her head out to face window. She heard something. "What?" Monique asked, then also heard the snort. She too looked out to see something prodding the wires of the fence with a long snout. With the lights out and the rain it was hard to determine what it was. Than it opened it's mouth wide to reveal sharp front teeth and flat teeth in the back of the mouth. With a quick snap it enclosed on the thick three inch wire and jerked it's head from side to side.  
  
"Oh my god, what's it doing?" Monique nervously asked. With a groan and final twist, the wire unhooked and landed on the ground. The animal tried pushing the two meter tall body through the gap and didn't manage to get through. With another jerk of the head that cable was soon ripped off also. "Shego, what the hell is that thing?!" Monique shouted and stupidly, Shego lit up her gloves. "I'll rip the things throat out if it decides to get close!"  
  
The animal quickly jerked it's head to the side seeing this new green light, and the car. It opened it's mouth wide and gave a low, gravelly hiss like a crocodile followed by a snort and slowly and menacingly lumbered forward.  
  
Drakken's nearly shut eyes saw a green light and wondered why Shego were using them. He straightened up and groggily looked forward. He first thought he was seeing things but than as he became fully awake he realized what he was seeing was real. In the green light, a Rhino with long, powerful hooved legs was walking toward the jeep with Shego and Monique in it. It had a long snout and sharp teeth poked out at the front. It had to horns and a large body. He realized it was more of a pig. Projections about five inches long came out of the face. The body was a gray color in the green light probably being close to black in normal light.  
  
The mouth opened wide once again to give out another growl as Monique dived for the other side of the jeep. Shego couldn't take it anymore. She opened the door and stood in the rain waiting for it to get close. "Come on, you stupid thing! Try to get me!" she shouted and it snorted, paused and ran, swinging the head around and snapping jaws trying to intimidate her. In a hairs length, Shego jumped out of the way and it hit the car in the drivers door hard in the head. The pig raised the head unhurt and pawed at the ground again, turning. A good dent the size of a basketball was created.  
  
Tara also woke up and screamed.  
  
Drakken jumped a mile high and Ron woke up immediatly. "What the heck is that thing?!" Tara screamed again and Ron leaned forward and squeaked. "Oh god!"  
  
Everyone heard Tara scream in the first jeep and woke up with a start. Kim turned around to see what was going on behind them and her eyes widened. Quckly, she opened the door and ran out toward the thing.  
  
Shego was knocked flat on her back in the mud by a single swing of the pig's head. Still lying down, she tried activating her gloves and cried out in pain as the giant hoof crushed the hand she was using. That was a ton pressing down on her. The hoof quickly had gotten off as the animal saw something approaching fast.  
  
Kim leaped up and stretched out her leg. She kicked it in the head and it did nothing but take a single small step back and flinch. Kim hit the ground and was surprised that it wasn't knocked over. Shego also jumped to her feet and winced in pain as her hand was in a new position. She was good at judging and watched as Kim made futile kicks and punches, soaked from rain and the pig just snorted and took single steps back with every move.  
  
When angered enough, the animal gave a crocodile like hiss and reared up on it's hind legs, though it seemed like it really couldn't be able to with all the weight. It landed back down with a splash and Shego finally realized both her and Kim couldn't do much. She dived pass the fight and opened the door with her good hand and stretched it out for Monique. "Hey girl! Come on!"  
  
Monique took it in fright and they both leaped out just the animal caught sight of his prey leaving and snorted in dissapointment. It still had one more victim though. It snapped the air infront of Kim as she barely threw herself into the mud.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked the drenched Monique as they ran toward the useless torn cables and went through. "Away from that thing obviously!" Shego shouted back and they were inside the area. She scanned the surroundings and saw the trees near the back and pulled Monique toward them. Once there, she hastily pushed her. "Climb and get to the other side."  
  
Monique didn't need to be ordered this and was already climbing. Painfully but quickly, Shego grabbed a low branch and pulled herself up. It was ofl and withered, but slippery from the rain. She used her good hand to lift herself onto the thin top of the metal wall and looked down. No trees, but Monique had jumped down so she could. She did and landed with her good hand outstretched infront of her.  
  
She saw Monique stare back at the wall. "Kim and everyone else might get hurt."  
  
In the second jeep, Tara was saying, "Touch the screen! Press where we are! There!" It was havoc as Tara had realized they could use the still-available computer. They had come to map and found out where they were and eventually found the lists of animals in alphabetical order. They were andrewsarchus, entelodont and so on. Drakken had checked everyone of them until he found a similar picture and vital stats.  
  
"It's called the Entelodont, it's omnivorous and it says it has aggressive behaviour. The closest living relative is the pig. It means, 'Perfect toothed.' "  
  
At this point they looked up and saw it was true. Kim had been suddenly swept off her feet with a quick flash and snap of the large fangs. She realized that she was being driven toward an steep hill. The entelodont continued to step forward and take powerful snaps at Kim with the sharp teeth. She saw out of the corner of her eye something move, and it doubled the trouble. A second Entelodont lumbered into veiw and sniffed the ground. It must have heard everything going on, she realized and watched as it turned it's head to look straight at the first jeep, seeing movement.  
  
DNAmy was freaking out, frantically searching in the back of the jeep for anything she could use to scare it. She swiped bubblewrap off of a black, plastic box and opened it, looking at everything. There was a flashlight, flares, nightvision goggles and a single blanket. It was like Eagan expected for this to happen in a way. Amy twisted around to see the second entelodont smelling the ground and squeaked again. She had to scare it off. She grabbed a flare and got it going.  
  
Wade saw it and gasped. "Wait, don't!"  
  
It was too late. She already jumped out and began waving it, slowly stepping forward shouting various things. Kim saw her and felt suddenly more energetic and capable of saving Wade. The entelodont infront of her snapped, but with a good leap she easily ran around it and toward Wade. She ran past Amy, not really caring if she got eaten because of her own actions.  
  
Kim swung the door of the car open and grabbed Wade's arm just as she heard Amy scream and her heavy footsteps run towards the car. She jumped in just as the Entelodont focused on its prey and charged. Kim sheltered Wade in her arms and hit the ground as the entelodont hit the car and sent it sprawling back about a meter. She let go of Wade and instructed him, "It's not safe here, or even in Ron's car." she pointed down the road. "Just run over there while I help Ron and Tara."  
  
Wade nodded and started down while Kim turned to the first entelodont while the other was still headbutting the jeep with DNAmy in it. She got in a fighting stance and waited. It didn't seem too interested now but was hungry. It leaped forward, kicking out with the frontlegs. She took the hit hard on the stomach and was surprisingly unhurt but was sore all over and the wind was momentairily knocked out of her. She than saw the hill and took her chance.  
  
By now the second entelodont had charged the first jeep close to the edge. Kim took off for it being sure to catch both of their attention. She jumped over it along with the first entelodont and they rolled down. Rocks jutted out and they hurt her as they rolled down. She drew in her breath every time she hit the many sharp one. There was a loud crack beside her and Kim didn't know if it was her breaking something or not. Than she finally rolled to a stop.  
  
Lying face down in the mud, she waited for the pain to be gone and slowly raised her head. The snap came from the entelodont. She sighed in releif and didn't have to be told that the neck was broken on it. She thought it was safe for awhile and looked up at the hill again. She thought she would have to climb it but saw something teetering over the edge. It was the car. There was a clash of metal against thick skull and there was a groan of metal and than it finally fell.  
  
Kim ran as it pounded down the hill slid and hit a massive rock causing whirring sounds to emerge from the car when it was rolled over on it's back. Kim looked down to see if there was movement inside if any but what happened next caught her off guard. It exploded in a huge burst of flame and smoke. The entelodont looking down at the 'killed' car got scared of all the light and noise and ran. Ron had gotten out of the car to see if Kim was alright and was soon in sight of it. It snorted and curiously trotted forward, taking in large amounts of air to catch his scent.  
  
Like a hit on the head it saw Ron in it's target lock - prey. Ron gasped and ran away, kicking up mud. Inside the car, Drakken asked Tara, "Why'd he go out there?!"  
  
She glared at him, but was worried for her friend. "He actually cares for people."  
  
In his process of running, the warm bundle of Rufus slipped out of his pocket. He whirled around and watched as Rufus squeaked, defenseless and tried running to him. In the rain and for his small size it was hard and the entelodont walked over in it's long strides and bent down to smell it. Ron felt his heart pounding and his sweat mixing in with the rain on his forehead. What happened next killed him.  
  
The entelodont scooped him up in the large jaws and with a single bite easily tore Rufus in half. "RUFUS!" Ron screamed, tears beginning to flow. The entelodont paid no attention, it was licking up the small amount of blood mixed with the rain and swallowed the other half of Rufus. It snorted and looked back up at Ron. He sniffled and turned, pounding through the muddy earth. He continued cry and finally ran out of sight, heading for the inlet. Through all the terror and loss, he still knew to go there because there weren't any predators.  
  
The entelodont lost interest and decided to explore, trotting down the road and out of sight, leaving as quickly as it came. Like in the movies, the rain had slowed until completely stopped. Tara was breathing hard, witnessing the whole scene that Ron had to see. She finally looked at Drakken in disbeleif.  
  
"We should go see if anyone is alright." Drakken said and she nodded slowly, trying to get over the horror of everything that had just happened.  
  
In the control room, Audrey was explaining the problem and than looked up at the screen. She noticed the first jeep wasn't on the line that showed the trail. "Jerry... where's the car?"  
  
"It had to be knocked off." he replied, typing on his keyboard quickly and scanning the screen. Mr. and Mrs. Possible gave eachother worried glances, they knew Kim was in the first car. "Is it just a bug in the stystem?" Mr. Possible asked slowly.  
  
Audrey eyed him funny. "This computer doesn't get 'bugs.' " Jim and Tim walked up to the modem of one computer, which was Trey's and Tim pointed. "There's a disc in it."  
  
Jerry curiously pulled it out. "Why would he need one of these?"  
  
Audrey grinned. "To save something that can take up alot of space?"  
  
Eagan started stomping his feet like most old men do when they want something. "Hurry up! Check it!"  
  
Kim staggered off to the side and into woodland area. She slipped under the wire. Her instincts told her to go somewhere high, and she trusted them.  
TBC  
  
Authoresses notes - I'm sorry about Rufus, people. *Wipes tear away* A feel Ron's pain but.... ISN'T THE ENTELODONT SWEET?! One of mah favorites, but not my absolute adored one. You'll see that when everyone meets another or something, the pairings are 'different.' I don't mean that kind of pairing. You know, the other white meat? ............ Well, please review. I think I'm gonna get alot of flames about Rufus... *winces* 


	5. Important note

Hey, Hey kids! It's your happy friendly Liz reporting about 'Carnivores.'  
  
I'm not liking the way this has turned out. Like Unknown had stated, I really AM going too fast, which makes me take back saying fuck off. Sorry, Unknown. FORGIVE ME! And things are being borrowed from Jurassic Park too easily. Some of the colors I guessed was way off when I searched the internet and crap for where some of the animals lived, and future personality of them was off a little when I looked at their teeth and shizat. I'm going to make a whole new storyline except it involves the same characters from Kim Possible. Sorry for making this story REALLY suck. I'm going to be updating in more than one chapter when I start, too. Longer chappies also.  
  
I hope you few people reading this are going to like the better version... the newly titled 'Dawn of the past.' Sadly, Rufus STILL DOES die.  
  
~Pyrolite  
  
If any of you think dat it needs improvements, give me reveiws! I really need some at the time, too! 


	6. Note again OO

Update!  
  
Okies... I know that my description for all the animals really suck. Would anyone find it more helpful for me to list websites at the very bottom of the story? It will list different colorations and stuff, and maybe somethings like the Moertherium will have fur. I still have to look at websites to see EXACTLY where the skeletons were mostly found.  
  
EXAMPLE!! (Ya already gotten this one is chapter four!)  
  
Entelodont -  
  
  
  
MAH VEIW / Story corrections -  
  
- Instead of scavenging for meat, it hunts.  
  
- Has none of those annoying prickley things on the neck!! So.... FRUSTRATING!!  
  
Anyway, tell me what you think! 


End file.
